hellsingtwilight: children of the night
by amalgamanga
Summary: on a different earth, Seras had a child with Pip.On a different earth, Renesmee is hunted by Jacob. What are the chances of two dhampirs to meet?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Twilight. Hell, this is fanfiction, so why should I put it?

Anyway here it is another crossover I called

Hellsing/Twilight: Children of the Night

(Hellsing: Earth-421)

(Twilight: Earth-3)

_________________________________________________________________________

(Earth-421)

This earth is the many of one multiverse, as if it were the baby among his many brothers in an apartment, each equal but unique in many ways.

We have read Earth-1 (the non fanfiction Hellsing manga) where Pip Bernadotte died to save his love Seras. Alucard disappear because he absorbed Schrödinger. And only reappear years later.

But on Earth-421, Seras accepted blood from the Valentine accident (she felt that she could control herself if she drinks blood), thus her fight with Zorin was brutal but short, drinking her blood for information and found out about how Schrödinger was in the plan. She approaches Alucard just in time to stop before he absorbed Schrödinger. Alucard helped Integra destroyed the millennium (including the captain and the doctor). Thus we see now the aftermath…

Two years later, the Hellsing Organization established the Vampire Unit, a group consisting of a few vampires who decided to kill others. However, only five memberships are open, three already occupied by Alucard, Seras and a reform Millennium Officer name Henry.

Integra recruited the best men for replacement after the war, training them to hunt and kill vampires. Pip became the Officer of the new recruit, and helps the Vampire Unit in many occasions.

The relationship of Seras and Pip became more serious, but Seras refused to have intercourse with Pip, fearing of what might happen.

"Mon amour, its okay, nothing can happen. I don't care what happens, I'd still love you." Said Pip.

"But, what if I'm rough on you, I could kill you with a flick of my fingers" said Seras

Pip laugh so hard that he almost choke. "Look, we'll just do it once, okay?"

After many thoughts, Seras agreed, but months later she found out she was…pregnant.

Pip went almost insane by the news; Alucard was displeased because hearing about such stupidity. Integra was furious by the news, but then remember that having a dhampir could be use among the ranks.

The child was born on July 20, on the Hellsing infirmary. And name Ansell Bernadotte.

After the child was born Pip decided to become a vampire, with the help of Alucard, who rejected the idea at first, decided after seeing the loving family. And so Ansell grew with a nickname by Integra, "Dhampir".

_________________________________________________________________________

(Earth-3)

This world is older than Earth-1 (Earth-2 being the movie). Renesmee Cullen became seventeen, and Jacob agreed to kill her on her birth (stopped by the Cullen's). The Cullen's tried to protect Renesmee, traveling around the world to hide from Jacob, but failed at every turn. The Volturi could not help the Cullen's because interference against werewolves would lead to a war (Renesmee, being half a human, was out of the Volturi jurisdiction). They decided that Edward and Bella take care of Renesmee while the rest of the Cullens argue with the Volturi. They stop in the woods of England so they can devise a new plan.

"Why can't we just kill Jacob!? He betrayed us!!" said Edward

"Because if we do, it I'll bring us more trouble" said Isabella

Suddenly a female Volturi agent appeared with news

"Sorry, but Renesmee cannot be protected, she is half human." Said the agent

"Isn't there anyway to escape!?" said Renesmee

"There is a way, but…"

"We'll do anything" said Isabella

"All right follow me" said the agent

Edward, Isabella and Renesmee followed the agent to a near abandon warehouse, there she begin to take mysterious artifacts: A rock, a chalk and a mirror

"Are you sure about this? Once I start there is no turning back" said the agent

The Cullens hesitated for a moment but eventually agreed

"All right the" she sighed

She took the chalk and begins drawing on the mirror. When she finished, the mirror started to glow.

Suddenly Jacob enters to the warehouse screaming "RENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Quickly, get in!" said the agent

When they all jump, the agent shatters the mirror with the rock. Jacob entered and demanded the dhampir

"It's too late werewolf, they're gone"

Jacob was so angry that he destroyed the warehouse. Fortunately, the agent survived

Renesmee woke up in the same warehouse but with distinctive details. Most of the things weren't abandoned

"Mom, wake up, there's something wrong". When they all decided to step outside a gunshot was heard.

"I got Three vampires near 43°23' 14" (whatever you want)! Permission to attack!!" said one of the soldiers

"Negative, they already sent General Dhampir on the job" said his commander

Ansell appeared right in front of Renesmee with a gun on her forehead. He was about to shoot, but he smell her…different


End file.
